Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane)
Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane) by Gene Autry is featured in Previously Unaired Christmas, the eighth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. At the Manhattan Mall, Kurt, Rachel and Santana are left in the lurch when Santa leaves them to take care of the Christmas display and the kids that are eager to see Santa. He howls at Kurt and walks away without adjusting his beard, leaving the kids and their parents shocked. Santana asks if they have a plan as the crowd is about to get "fugly". Rachel tells Kurt to hit the piano and Santana to grab a candy cane as the song begins. As they song advances, the three get up to dance and sing for the children. Little elves surround them with hoola-hoops, candy canes, throwing fake snow. Despite Rachel's satisfaction, the kids aren't satisfied at all at the end of the performance and start throwing items and food at them. Lyrics Kurt: Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane Santana: Vixen and Blitzen And all his reindeer Are pulling on the reins Rachel: Bells are ringing Children singing All is merry and bright Rachel and Santana with Kurt: Hang your stockings And say your prayers Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Santana with Rachel: Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane He's got a bag That is filled with toys For the boys and girls again Hear those sleigh bells Jingle-jangle What a beautiful sight Jump in bed, cover up your head Cause Santa Claus comes tonight, tonight Santa Claus comes tonight Rachel: Happy days (Kurt: Happy times) (Santana: Listen to the bells and chimes) Kurt, Rachel, and Santana: As Santa Claus comes your way, today Kurt and Rachel (Kurt): Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane He doesn't care If you're rich or poor For he loves you just the same Santa knows That we're God's children (And) that makes everything right Rachel: Fill your hearts with the Christmas cheer Kurt and Rachel: Cause Santa Claus comes tonight, tonight Rachel and Santana (Kurt): Santa Claus comes tonight (Santa Claus is comin' tonight) Stand by Rachel (and Santana): Buh-ba-ya, buh-ba-daya (Buh-ba-ba-ya-day) Buh-ba-ya, buh-ba-daya (Santana: Buh-da, ba-da, woo) (Buh-ba-ba-ya-day) (Kurt: Alright) Rachel: La-ha-a Rachel and Santana: Do-do-do, do, do-do Do-do Do-do-do, do, do-do Rachel: Oh Santana (Rachel): Here comes Santa Claus (Here he comes) Here comes Santa Claus (Buh-do, ba-do) Right down Santa Claus Lane (Right down Santa Claus Lane) He'll come around (Come around) When the chimes ring out (Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum) That it's Christmas morn again (Christmas morn again) Rachel (Santana): Peace on Earth (Peace on Earth) Will come to all (Will come to all) Rachel and Santana (Kurt): If we just follow the light (Buh-ba-ya, buh-ba-daya) Let's give thanks to the Santana (Rachel): Lord above (To the Lord above) Kurt, Rachel, and Santana: Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Rachel: Happy days (Kurt: Happy times) (Santana: Listen to the bells and chimes) Kurt, Rachel, and Santana: Here comes Santa Claus Gallery Sexy elf.jpg Candy swords.jpg What i want for Christmas.jpg Fix it.jpg I wanna pinch him.jpg Tumblr mvwxrjCItN1qe476yo1 500.jpg Oh noes 2.jpg Oh oh!!!.jpg Tumblr mvww1xKVGW1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo4 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo1 500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo3_500.jpg Tumblr mvxp5cGt411s57bimo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mvxp5cGt411s57bimo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxp5cGt411s57bimo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxp5cGt411s57bimo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxp5cGt411s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr mvxp5cGt411s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mvxp5cGt411s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxp5cGt411s57bimo1 250.gif HCS (1).jpg HCS (2).jpg Tumblr mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo1 250.gif Tumblr mxia97qrXv1r6qc3ho7 250.gif Tumblr mxg7xk6d5d1r1v397o1 250.gif MerryLittleChristmas-glee4.gif tumblr_n9x18owUaw1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n9x18owUaw1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n9x18owUaw1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n9x18owUaw1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n9x18owUaw1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n9x18owUaw1ra5gbxo7_250.gif here comes santa claus.jpg Here comes santa Cluas.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4